Bunny Ears
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: This Easter, it looks like Louis Fitch will be forced to dress up.
1. Chapter 1

**Plotline: **As soon as he saw her approaching with a big grin on her face, he knew he was in trouble.

**Inspiration: **What other time of year can you put your OTP in bunny ears and not have it be a dream sequence?

**Warning: **Extreme cuteness.

**Disclaimer: **I just finished a History paper on the Detroit Race Riots and I am currently (not currently, but you get my drift) watching a movie with Michael Imperioli and James McDaniel in it in history, but that hardly means I own Detroit 187.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Sanchez chirped, walking over to Fitch's desk. It was two days before Easter, and they were stuck at the office as usual that Friday.<p>

Her boyfriend was immediately wary even before he looked up to find her approaching him wearing floppy pink bunny ears, and she was carrying another pair, white ones mercifully.

He remembered her wearing the ears in previous years, but now that they were dating apparently she was going to try to convince him to wear a pair too.

"C'mon, you need some Easter cheer." she grinned.

"Don't you already have enough for both of us?" he returned the grin, Easter was apparently the only holiday she really dressed for. Pink ears, garish green pastel shirt and a necklace with Easter eggs on it. She definately had enough cheer for ten people.

"C'mon, don't be an Easter Scrooge. It's just ears." she pouted.

"I don't think so."

She lowered her voice, "If you don't wear these ears, I can be stingy in other departments."

"You really like Easter, don't you?"

"Yes," she grinned before placing the ears on his head and bounding off.

* * *

><p>Maybe a little OOC for Sanchez to be a Easter freak, but everybody has a certain holiday they love.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny Ears was originally going to be a oneshot, but I wanted to write about the other characters reactions to our lovely duo. Oh and as far as the storyline goes, their relationship is pretty much known except for by Washington because Fitch never tells him anything and he doesn't believe the "rumors" so far. And yes he could just take the ears off, but he won't.

* * *

><p>Longford and Mahajan had watched the whole thing go down from their desks and as Sanchez walked off to the breakroom leaving her boyfriend hopelessly whipped, the two men approached his desk.<p>

"That is why I will never commit myself to one woman." Mahajan laughed taking out his cellphone "Abby has got to see this."

"Don't you dare," Fitch snarled, but the ears killed his attempts at menace.

Longford attempted to be more comforting, "We've all done some silly things for love."

"Not me." Mahajan laughed, earning a glare from both men, "What? I'm sorry, but it's just too funny. I've gotten a response back." he chuckled but didn't offer to read the message out loud. With another chuckle he walked towards the soda machine.

"You could probably just take the ears off and she wouldn't care." Longford began.

"I can't she..."

"Threatened to be stingy?" Longford offered.

After an attempt at a shocked expression from Fitch, he added "I'm still young enough to know how women work when they want something. Good luck with surviving this." he took off for his desk.

Not five minutes later Washington walked into the room, "Hey Fitch, do you know why Sanchez is wearing...you've got them too!" he dissolved into a fit of full fledged laughter which ended up with him on the bullpen floor practically hyperventilating, tears streaming down his face.

Fitch sighed, "It's just ears," and got up from his desk to help his partner stand up.

"Yes, it's just ears but on you, I mean you're no offense, but you don't have very much holiday spirit. I thought you were gonna bite my head off when I wore that Halloween tie and now you've got these ears." he took the handkercheif Fitch offered to wipe his tears.

"It wasn't his choice." Sanchez said coming up behind the two men.

Washington looked from Fitch to Sanchez, then back to Fitch again, "Wait, you let her tell you what to do? If I ever tried that you'd file for a new partner." after a pause he added, "Are you two sleeping together?"

Now it was Fitch and Sanchez's turns to laugh, "You just now realized that?"

* * *

><p>I don't know if I'm very fond of the ending, but I'm stumped.<p> 


End file.
